


Genji's Chocolates

by designateddriver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/pseuds/designateddriver
Summary: What happens when Genji brings Mercy some chocolates??? :))))





	

Mercy heard a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it.

"Here," Genji said. "Take these chocolates. They're not Swiss but I tried."

Mercy glanced at the chocolates. "I'm a lesbian," she said. "But I will take these for me and my wife, Fareeha. Thank you."

Mercy closed the door. Fareeha was waiting for her on their bed. They fucked. The chocolates were mediocre. 

~Fin


End file.
